warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Punisher T
|Level = 4 |Hardpoint = Medium |Weapon Number = 8 |Img = |Damage = 260 per round |Range = 500m |Reload = 10 seconds |Capacity = 220 rounds |Unload = 15.6 seconds |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Acceleration Mode |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Punisher T is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 250-meter optimal range) medium kinetic weapon. Strategy This machine gun has an effective range of 200 meters and a maximum range of 500 meters. At its maximum range of 500 meters, very few bullets will hit the target decreasing its damage substantially. It can be lethal at close range, but it becomes increasingly inaccurate as the range increases due to bullet spread. It has a light and heavy counterpart, Punisher and Avenger, respectively. All machine guns (Punisher, Punisher T and Avenger) and auto-cannons (Molot, Molot T, and Tempest) accelerate fire rate up to 1.5x usual speed, if fired continuously for longer time than 3 seconds. The accelerated state ends if firing is stopped for more than 1 second or if the ammo is depleted. The Punisher T can do an excellent job at depleting an energy shield due to the large area covered by the shield it catches almost every bullet up to 500 meters, and due to the high firing speed of this weapon, it can achieve this quickly. The Punisher T is also extremely powerful against physical shields, due to physical shields taking double damage from kinetic weaponry. The Punisher T is best used for close-range combat, and is most effective when equipped in pairs, such as on the Rogatka, or combined with a pair of Punishers, such as on the Griffin. Avengers can also deal massive amounts of damage over time. However, due to low accuracy, and a large bullet spread Punisher T's are more equipped for destroying robots up close; for all other tasks there are better choices of weapons. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 260 |level-02-damage = 290 |level-02-cost = 10,000 |level-02-time = 5 minutes |level-03-damage = 320 |level-03-cost = 20,000 |level-03-time = 30 minutes |level-04-damage = 350 |level-04-cost = 40,000 |level-04-time = 1 hour |level-05-damage = 390 |level-05-cost = 200,000 |level-05-time = 4 hours |level-06-damage = 430 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-07-damage = 470 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-08-damage = 520 |level-08-cost = 1,500,000 |level-08-time = 16 hours |level-09-damage = 570 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-10-damage = 630 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-11-damage = 690 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-12-damage = 760 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,970,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 19 hours 35 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 220 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 760 |level-02-damage = 774 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-03-damage = 788 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 802 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-05-damage = 816 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-06-damage = 830 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 844 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 858 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 872 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 886 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 900 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 914 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 220 rounds) Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *As the in-game tooltip says, the Punisher T is two Punishers stacked on top of each other. However, it does only x1.57 the damage of a Punisher. *After the 2.5 update, the Punisher T was named the Punisher Mk 2. It was later renamed to Punisher T due to the addition of the Mk2 enhancement. Navigation